


Immortal Tones

by MultipleReset



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Being Lost, Don't Read This, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Lesbian Vampires, Love, Love at First Sight, Pointless, Random & Short, Self-Indulgent, Useless Vampires, Vampire!Lalisa, Vampire!Lalisa Manoban, Vampires, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultipleReset/pseuds/MultipleReset
Summary: Change is natural.But sometimes the change you desire comes at an unnatural price.





	Immortal Tones

**Author's Note:**

> That summary made no goddamn sense!!!!!! But I've never regretted anything in my life and I ain't gonna start now!!!! Enjoy the read <3

It was a dark and stormy night, and you were afraid. The wind blew hard, causing the tree leaves to rustle, and to your ears it was like nails on a chalkboard. You didn't need a reminder that you had gotten yourself lost in the woods almost as soon as you left your cousin, Jennie's, birthday party. You had strayed too far from the main road looking for the scenic route, only it wasn't scenic at all and now you're just scared.

  
You heard something moving in the bushes that made you stop in your tracks. "Who goes there?" you called out in scared tones. When the culprit stepped out, you felt all the air rush out of you in an instant. "What's your name?"

  
In hushed tones, the stanger replied, "My name doesn't matter."

  
You'd beg to differ. You would give a million bucks to learn this strange woman's name. Already your whole world the moment she stepped out of the shadows, her stunning brown hair flowing and glistening in the moonlight, adorable bangs hanging just at her eyebrows; big brown eyes that stared straight into your soul and tugged at it, making you shiver from your toes to your nose. She was tall, but not too tall, limbs thin and dainty, but somehow you knew she was stronger than she looked. You wanted to steal a kiss from her plump lips, and suck the air out of her like she had done to you.

  
"Tell me, please." you pleaded in desperate tones.

  
She walked towards you, her hips moving side-to-side in a most delicious way, her countenance a smoldering smirk, but giving away nothing. She reached out a hand to lightly pet your face. "Why do you want to know?" though it looked like she already knew the answer.

  
Sparks danced across your skin and you almost couldn't form your next words... almost. "Because I'm in love with you." You said in breathy tones.

  
She threw her head back and laughed. A slow, melodious giggle that rocked your world, then she looked back at you, her eyes now serious and full of fire. "I am Lalisa," she told you in dangerous tones. "and I have come to take what is mine."

  
You stilled as everything around you began to disappear and go black, the last thing you saw were the bright eyes of the mysterious new love of your life with what you hoped was love for you, as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be here all week.


End file.
